Meeting you again
by whos-asking-i-will-fight-you
Summary: Nico just got a moved to a new school what if he meet someone he thought he was never going to see him again
1. Chapter 1

BEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP! *click*

Nico yawned and got up. It was his first day at his new school. He got his clothes out of the closet; black jeans, a GUSH RED GRAPHITE GREY, and a Linkin Park Slice And Dice Tee. Why he got suspended? Well...

*flashback*

**_"WHAT!" a girl screamed. "You can't break up with after what we did."_**

**_"Sorry, but I just don't like you anymore." Nico said. Truthfully, he didn't like her to begin with._**

**_"I'm telling my dad." Nico shrugged. He had mad dads coming to see him, but that rarely ever happened._**

**_"So who is your dad?" the girl smiled slyly. "The principal." Nico gulped. This was not going to be pretty._**

*end of flashback*

So that's how I got moved from everything I had ever known to a new school, where luckily my friends Luke and Leo now go. They said that they will always have my back, so they told their parent to move them. So as I went down stairs my dad, Hades, was having fresh orange juice, eggs Benedict, and smoked salmon on bagels for breakfast.

When he saw me, my father said, "Nico, I hope you are happy you got kicked out. What will Bianca say?" I growled. It's always Bianca this, Bianca that. I love my sis, but my father and Persephone talk about her like she is the center of the universe.

Just then Phone came and informed me, "For getting kick out of that good Catholic school, you can't use your Lamborghini Reventon. You are going to have to use your Hennessey Venom GT Spyder."

I rolled my eyes and told her, "Whatever." I picked up my key, leaving my house, or how people call it the Rybolovlev Estate. So I drove on. I met Leo and Luke at the front of the school.

Leo grinned, saying, "New school, new teacher, and new conquests." I rolled my eyes. So what, I may be a player. The school I went to was a Catholic school, so the principal was mad that I had gotten laid by his daughter.

"Whatever. Let me go park," I ordered them. The parking lot was big and nearly full. I saw that all of these cars where pretty expensive, but not as expensive as mine. The only spot was next to a Pontiac. I rolled my eyes. It looks like there is a poor person going to this school, but looking at it brings back memories.

*flashback*

**_"Nico! Nico!" A boy with green eyes said. Nico looked up to face him—the boy he so happened to be crushing on—as he pointed at the Pontiac._**

**_"So. . ." Nico said._**

**_The smaller boy looked at him. "So, so is that all you can say?'' Nico chuckled. He loved the shock look his crush gave him. "That's the car Bobby Johns drove. When I grow up I want to own one," the green eyed boy said, smiling. The green eyed boy opened he mouth and told Nico, "Bobby's life changed when Fireball convinced Smokey Yunick to let him join the Smokey team and pilot the '59 No. 3 Pontiac Catalina at the Second Annual Daytona 500 he also—"_**

_**He was cut off when the older boy placed his lips on his own. "I always wanted to shut you up like this," Nico muttered against the smaller, green eyed boy's lips**._

*end of flashback*

"Nico snap out of it!" Luke said, and then he pointed to the school. It was big, and by the looks of it, the school had a mutuality set of

When we got to the doorway of the school, a guy was waiting for us at the main office. The guy had blue eyes and grey hair but that didn't stop him from looking scary.

"Hi my name is not Mr. or Mr.Z or Zeus you got that?"

"Yes sir!" we exclaimed. Man, is that guy scary or what.

"I will send my helper to show you around the school. _!" I froze. I know that last name. Could it be? No, last time I saw him I broke both of our hearts. (if you're wondering, this is a Nico/Percy story not the other way around cause Percy is such a cute little sub.)

I turned to look at the boy with the messy raven dark hair that just made you what to run your hand through the locks. Greeting me were beautiful sea green eyes, a cute nose, and the most important thing: a very good looking ass. It was him. Percy Jackson. He looked at me and questioning, "Nico?"

"So you know each other?" asked Zeus. Ha ha. "Good. Percy, show them around.''

"But—"

"No buts. Go." Zeus ordered. Percy looked at me with a look saying something along the lines of, 'I haven't forgotten or forgave you for what you did.' How am I supposed to be a player with the love of my life right here in this school? Luck really isn't on my side.

* * *

HI me again thanks to my beta LizziDaughterOfHades I got lost of stuff corrected thanks Lizzi !


	2. Chapter 2

**HI me again oh just to let you know chapter 1 has been fixed by my new beta LiziDaughterOfHades just to let you know. Oh well on with the story .**

Nico's POV

After we left the office Percy kept looking back at me as if wanting to say something but decided against it. I for one got a better look at Percy thank god Persephone make me get her clothing so I was able to find out what he was wearing. He is wearing an oversize Anime Blue Eyes Coloursplash T-Shirt that showed off the collarbone just a little with plain jeans and a ccm men's new York rangers blue sweater knit hoodie wrapped around his waist on other words he got a whole lot cuter since last time...

Percy smiled at Luke and Leo and glared at me and said with a cheerful smile "hi! My name is Percy".

Leo said "Leo." with a bored smile.

But Luke in the other hand smiled seductively and said, "Hi I'm Luke.'' I couldn't help but want to punch him then I shook my head ant thought Your over him plus he won't take you back not after last time... but a voice of an angel interrupted my thoughts and

Said "And here is the lunchroom" I stared since when did we start to walk.

"What are we doing here" Luke said

Percy rolled his two green pools and said, "Since you guys were late its lunch and I want to eat."

"PERCY!" a loud voice said Percy turned around and saw a blonde girl and walked to her table me and Leo decide to follow the smaller boy while Luke was flirting with some brunette. There was two blondes besides the girl in the table but one had blue eyes and one with grey. after a while Luke showed up Leo said pointing and the blonde boy with blue eyes and said "Luke look your twin." then he saw the rest of the Blondes and said "It's the attack of the blondes."

"Ha-ha very funny." said the blonde girl sarcastically she is wearing a black, white, and yellow checkered shirt with tight shorts. The other blonde said, "Clam down Annabeth he was joking" said the Blonde he was wearing a long sweater shirt that was too big for him that went past his hands that it also showed part of his shoulder he also had grey jeans. He was pretty cute but not as cut as Per- never mind it. Then the one with blue eyes said to Leo "if you think this is a-lot you are missing one blonde. Right Percy we are missing Octavian." Percy looked down but you could see a faint blush creeping up on his face.

"Shut up."

The other kid the grey-eyed one looked like he was drawing something looked up he but when he saw Luke he turned bright red making him look Uke-ish. "H-hi. N-names Malcolm." then he looked down blushing.

The blonde girl Annabeth looked at Malcolm and smiled a little then she said, "This is Jason." the other boy was wearing an open Criminal Damage Sweater - Norway Varsity with a Heartfist T Shirt and jeans that had the words Onslaught near one pocket.

Then Percy said, "Where are Rachel, Reyna, Juniper, Thalia and Grover."

Then Malcolm in a shy voice looking at Luke said, "They are helping in the Cleaning committee because of that little fight with Tanaka."

Jason said, "I say that Grover and Juniper had nothing to do with the not their fault they were just standing there. But Reyna and Thalia not so much they actually got to punch her."

Then I said smirking," Who is Tanaka and is she hot."

Percy look at me as if saying you haven't change you are still the same. It was a heart breaking

Then just as soon as Jason was going to open his mouth

Ringggggggggggg!

Then I looked at my scheduled it looked PE is next I was about to leave when Jason said, "Nico what class do you have next?"

''PE." I said

"Cool looks like you have me and Perce. Be careful Ares can be a real baster.''

As we got to the locker room the walls were painted blue there was a bench in the middle of each row and the lockers were the color grey. There was an office near the door way I went in and saw a guy in his mid-thirties with dark red shades and wearing a coach uniform he saw me and said," You must be the Di Angelo. I'm Ares here is your locker number is 675 combination 1,3,15.'' He handed me a paper with the numbers. Then he said," NOW GO CHANGE!"

I went to my looker it was in the middle I first put on my PE shorts and just as soon as I was going to put on my PE shirt then I saw a Percy changing and other guys looking. I put my shirt in the bench and walked up to Percy and said," Percy about what happened –"

"Nico this isn't the time." He said without looking at me. After he put on his shirt he looked up and then said," Nico could you put your shirt on."

I smirked and went to put in on with just one thought in my head

_Percy will you ever forgive me?_

I just wanna run  
I'm out here all alone  
I try to call your house  
Can't reach you on the phone  
I'll gather up the nerve  
I'm packing up my bag  
It's more than you deserve  
Don't treat me like a drag

* * *

**There another chapter done.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm back and alive!**

**Brian: You guy have the right to shoot her.**

**Me: hey! Evan if they shoot me the blood will go in your carpet.**

**Brian: ...**

**Me: He he**

**(Brian dragging me outside)**

**Me: hey wait!**

**Brian: (Innocent face) Enjoy to story and if you here gun shots that will be us playing tag and if the bullet hits her then she is it.**

**Me: Fine shoot me I NEVER DIE NEVER MUWAHAHA**

**Oh and I own nothing**

* * *

Nico's POV

So to say that gym was entertaining I would be lying the teacher spent most of his time flirting with the hot cheerleader coach. So most of us just talked to friends, and in the corner of my eye I could see Percy talking to some blonde, and seeing that Leo and Luke had different teacher I couldn't talk to them. Just as soon as I was about to take out my headphones and listen to music a song starts blasting through the gym.

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**  
**Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**  
**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**  
**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

By the looks of every one they weren't expecting this.

**I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like**  
**I'm the kind that boys fantasize**

As soon as the line was said 11 girls were run in the gym in short skirts and shirts to the top of the bellybutton and some looked like they were just covering the bra. S_luts I thought. **(Sorry if one of you reading is a cheerleader it's just part of the story sorry if it offends any one)**_

**I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like**  
**I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the**  
**Right an approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll**

Then they were doing Shoulder Sits, L Stands, Basket Toss, and Thigh Stands.

**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent -**

just then a really hot girl shows up and says/screeches," We are right here your supposed to be looking at me- I mean us! You heard me Jackson. "Just then I realize that only half were paying attention and were looking at Percy. Percy had a light blush on his cheeks and was panting and the boy Malcolm was also panting.

Then I heard a voice say," What about Malcolm."

The girl says," Who? Oh Malcolm he isn't too much off a threat, I mean look at him he is always shy, looks down a lot and always wears clothe bigger than him just to make himself look skinny."

From where I was standing you couldn't really see a lot, but that didn't mean I couldn't see tears rolling down. Malcolm then looks at Percy and then I see that Percy looks like he was going to cry.

Then Percy opens his mouth and says," Drew-"

But the person I lest expected to stand up for someone, Luke, and he says, "I don't know whether to laugh at you or pity you. How would you know anything about him? Maybe when he was young, his mother died, and his dad married a terrible stepmother. Maybe when he was nine years old, he was knocked down by a lorry, and he ended up in a coma at the hospital. Probably his father had to work long hours day and night just to keep him alive. Maybe when he woke up finally, he wasn't ever the same again."

I faced palmed Luke was saying lines from a movie that hasn't come out yet.

Then the girl Drew," rolled her eyes whatever as if anyone care-" then she looked up and saw Luke and in pouty lips," I'm sooo sorry, and just to show how sorry I am I will take you to eat then we can go to my place."

But then she turn and saw me and was about to open her mouth but she looked around and said," what are you guy looking at mined your own beeswax," then she pointed at the cheerleaders and said," go to the lockers and change."

Then she finally turned to me and said," Are you busy."

"No"

"That's great maybe we can hang out in my place after school."

I looked at Luke and he had his thumbs up so I said," Yes."

She smiled and winked and left swinging her hips extremely that it looked funny. I looked around and saw Percy was looking at me his mouth wide open saying ,"D-did y-you just a-agree to go of a d-date with D-drew?"

I could have sworn I saw sadness in his eye, by seeing that I found out that I'm digging my grave deeper since the first mistake.

Then I said," Why jealous of Drew?" then like magic the mischievous in his eye came.

He smiled and said,"Nope it's just that I thought that you would do a lot better."

Then Jason showed up out of nowhere saying," Perce is right that chick bedded more guys than I could count, so considering the guys she 'dated' getting in her skirts would be easy."

"uh."

Then Percy said, "he means that if there is a lock that is opened by lots of keys it will show how powerful the lock is and how weak the key is."

I smiled thinking that Percy never forgot how much I like it when he explained things to me using inanimate objects.

Then out of no were Malcolm says, "Luke thanks for standing up for me."

Then Luke said, "Anything to help a cutie in need." Malcolm after that blushed up to his ears. and was about to say something, but then Luke said," And as a way to thank me you have to go on a date with me." Malcolm looked bright red at the comment and was about to open his mouth again till Luke not done talking said pick you up at five see you." Then he walked away.

That's when I got suspicious when ever Luke GETS asked out he spends the rest of the lunch, class, or meeting making out with that person so I got three things.

1. 1. Luke never asks anyone out

2. 2. He doesn't leave without getting kissed

3. is up to something

* * *

**Me: Done longest chapter so far promise next one will be longer and faster**

**Brain: Sorry guys but she just wouldn't die **

**Me: :)**

**Brian: don't worry I will hide her Junjou Romantica and ****Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi mangas. **

**Me: DON'T no one can be so cruel! I rather die!**

**Brian: (Runs off)**

**Me: Bye guys! See you next chapter but I don't know if you will see Brian ( Sharpens knifes)**

**_Random song_**

** Before the drowsy noise blurs away tomorrow,  
chase after those ambitiously resounding footsteps. **

That unfulfillable emotion that never settles down somewhere-  
just decide to ignore it, then overtake it.  
Aim for the loophole in this shy, trembling society,  
for the place we keep struggling towards. I want new world.

If you bare your claws at your swarming anxieties, you'll be snapped back by unfamiliar lies,  
and the unbearable times will adorn the rust-covered roads with agitation

Stuff your bag with nothing but velvet coins.  
We don't need a map of the maze-like dreams.

From the tidal-wave's pounding rhythm   
to the glittering silver passion, it's all just temptation's strategic pull.  
Your fragile eyes beat on the door we can go through  
as we still keep on searching. You just a new world

I can still hear the accumulated tears carving their paths into Main Street,  
warping the sound of those footsteps.

That unfulfillable emotion that never settles down somewhere-  
just decide to ignore it, then overtake it.  
Aim for the loophole in this shy, trembling society,  
for the place we keep struggling towards. I want new world.


End file.
